deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ridley vs Metal Face/@comment-25275196-20160413120729/@comment-25275196-20160507002130
How's this? You can change it as much as you want, but I think all the info needed should be there. Wiz: The Bionis and the Mechonis. The great titans forming the land have long been frozen in place for thousands of years, but the war wages on. The vast land of Bionis was under attack from a relentless force known as the Mechon. Boomstick: Until they were saved by the biggest badass to ever live! Wiz: Wielding the legendary Monado, Dunban was able to defeat an entire army of Mechon almost singlehandedly, with a little help from the war veteran Dickson and a man named Mumkhar. Boomstick: But then Mumkhar went and betrayed them when the going got too tough. He ran away, and got himself killed! That’s what you get for being a traitor! Wiz: Or so we thought. It turns out that Mumkhar was merely captured by the Mechon, and transformed into one of the special elite “Faced Mechon”. Boomstick: Who was called, wait for it... Metal Face! Wiz: When Metal Face assaulted Colony 9 one year later, it was clear there was more to this Mechon than meets the eye. As it had Mumkhar controlling it from the interior, it was impenetrable by pretty much everything. Including the Monado. Boomstick: When regular weapons don’t cut Mechon and the Monado doesn’t cut people, you know you’re screwed when you fight a person with Mechon armour. Wiz: In battle, Metal Face uses a set of extraordinarily sharp and long claws, able to tear through flesh like a hot knife through butter. In fact, he says that himself. Boomstick: But his claws get rated second hand when compared to his massive laser cannon! Wiz: This weapon is attached to the back of his Mechon, and is able to fire shots that destroy pretty much most things it hits. Boomstick: Metal Face has also proved himself to be pretty good at Javelin, able to toss an enormous spear through an impenetrable forcefield and hit his target right on the bullseye. Not to mention he does this with his claws! Wiz: Even without his Mechon, Mumkhar is still a force to be reckoned with, able to almost match Dunban in hand to hand combat. Boomstick: And when he’s outside it, he can control it remotely. That means he can easily double team you if he wanted. But when he is really mad, he brings out his ultimate weapon. The Ether Claws. Wiz: These are a replacement for his regular claws, and look fairly normal, but don’t be fooled. Any organic life struck by these will immediately start to decompose. Boomstick: Which means that if he hits you once, he’s already won. Wiz: Mumkhar also has the ability to make his opponent mad just by talking, which makes them do some very rash decisions, such as charging straight in without thinking. Boomstick: You mean he literally gets enemies mad so that they make stupid moves. This guy is a real douche. Also, did we mention that his Mechon could FLY! He can accelerate to sonic boom speed in less than a second. In fact, he flew from Mechonis to the Bionis in only a few minutes, despite each of those things being the size of Japan! Wiz: However, he does have a key flaw. He is always underestimating his opponent, and is so stubborn, that it ended up costing him his life. But even with these flaws, Mumkhar is still an incredibly powerful force to be reckoned with. I hope it's good enough. Also, it seems there's a line glitch in the last paragraph, so just ignore that.